I've Fallen For An Angel
by Skyey
Summary: [ oneshot, Taiora] Tai never really liked Sora.After all she was weird. Tai could never realize how much time he had lost until the day...They met. But Fate isnt that kind... My first ever Taiora fic! :P


I've fallen for an angel

* * *

  
  
Hi. My name's Tai Kamiya from Odaiba high. I'm into soccer. I have a friend, or a friend who I really don't treat as a friend, Sora.  
  
[fyi this isn't like 'it could've been me']  
  
Everyday, I see her brown hair, amber eyes and that wierd green sailor uniform. Ofcourse I always see that, all girls wear that in school, except hers, it's like a sticker album, but instead of sticker, patches. She's wierd. For me.  
  
One day, our english teacher grouped us into pairs for an oral test. She was my partner.  
  
The test was about introducing oneself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sora, Mimi's friend."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sora, by the way, I'm Tai."  
  
"So what are your hobbies?"  
  
"Me? I play soccer."  
  
"Ooops I have to go, can you give me your number and I'll call you?"  
  
She said that with a confident smile on her face and she placed her other hand on her waist, which made me shiver.  
  
"Yeah okay, it's 1234567."  
  
"Thanks bye!"  
  
And that ended my nightmare.  
  
When I went home, she called.  
  
I wanted to hang up, but I tried to control myself.  
  
We talked for about an hour. Maybe..she wasn't a nightmare after all.  
  
A few weeks later, it became our routine to call each other up. It was pretty wierd shaking and blushing while talking to her.  
  
I love her.....wait..I love her? How come my heart beats so fast when I see her, how come I always get the feeling that I'm gonna faint when I'm next to her? Why? Why? Why?!!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!!!  
  
Then, some time in November, I called her up.  
  
"Tai, can you go to the park at 9 pm. I have to give something to you for the very last time."  
  
Then she immediatelly hung up.  
  
"It must be pretty important. Must be as pretty as her. But what did she mean for the very last time? Will she be moving to another country? Will she be switching schools? What?!" I said to myself.  
  
Then I hurried to the park, and saw my angel sitting on a bench, singing my favorite song.  
  
"Hi Sora! You look cold. Here, take my jacket."  
  
"You don't need to give me a jacket to where I'm going." she said as if I was just a 'friend'.  
  
"Why? Are you moving to Hawaii?" I said as i laughed.  
  
"Nope. But here. Treasure this please. I'm not coming back as you can see." she said a she placed a tape on my hand.  
  
"A tape? Yeah sure." I said with a large smile.  
  
"Thank you. I have to go." she said.  
  
Then she turned around, as I watched her, then she ran back to me and embraced me.  
  
I looked at her with a sincere look and she kissed me. And ran. I smelled her perfume..it was sweet..  
  
When I went back home, I listened to the tape.  
  
"Hey Tai, this is Sora, I love you..my heart beats for you. You were the one..until now..but don't you ever worry, to where I'm going is a safe and wonderful place. Let me say this to you again. I love you.. for the last time."  
  
The next day,i still kept wondering what did she mean about 'the last time'.  
  
I had a bad feeling about this...I asked her friends. 

I saw Mimi out after school and rushed to catch her.  
  
"Hey, is Sora absent today or something?"

I asked out of pure curiousity  
  
Mimi looked at me as if I was a child who committed a crime.  
  
"Don't you read newspapers? Sora was hit by a truck 3 days ago."

I felt my heart stop for a minute... I felt hot tears rush to my eyes... But then again... Shock filled my whole body.  
  
"But how come I saw her?" i asked myself. Did i see a ghost? a spirit? An angel? 

Yes... An Angel. That fits Sora well...  


I closed my eyes for a minute and remembered her face.. Remembered everything about her... Then I looked up in the blue sky and smiled.

  
  
"Did I see an angel? My sweet angel Sora...you'll still be in my heart..no matter what.."  
  
the end..sorry if it's short! i'm kinda busy right n0w..till the next fic! ü 


End file.
